Remember the Time
by womynrule
Summary: "Remember the time…" the digimon gang get together for their reunion 25 years later as they talk about their moments over the years. In various POV. Slight Canon, OC, OOC, Romance, Friendship, Humour. Tai, Matt, Sora, T.K., Kari, Davis, Izzy, Mimi, etc.
1. Prologue

**Remember the Time**

* * *

><p><strong>Written by: <strong>womynrule

**Summary:** "Remember the time…" the whole digimon gang get together for their reunion as they talk about moments that shaped them to be the people and digimon that they are 25 years after it all ended…or began. Told in one-shots with various POV. Canon, OOC and OC. Sora, Tai, Matt, Mimi, Izzy, Joe, T.K., Kari, Davis, Yolei, Ken, etc.

**Rated T: **For some swearing, some sexual innuendo, some depressing scenes, nothing too graphic but just wanted to be safe.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors note:<strong>

Oh my god I cannot tell you how much I wanted to post anything on this site. I am not dead I can tell you that and I'm so sorry, I'd be surprised if anyone reads this fanfiction. I want to thank all of my fanficiton friends that have reviewed my other stories and I assure you I am posting them as I speak…write…type…whatever. I know I have no excuse but high school is really graining on my life. I have no life out of this lap top literally.

So I thought as a Christmas present to all of you people out there I'd make this new line of one-shots. It's a plot bunny that's been on my mind a while and I thought "why the hell not?" This will be a series of inter-connected one-shots about the personal moments of the digimon gang that weren't shown in the anime. Although each chapter could stand on it's own. There are also some instances of some of my theories on the couples within digimon (and I'm trying to be as canon-like as possible) It's slightly OOC here and there but that was just for laughs. After all this fanfiction is just to make you laugh! Cry! Smile! Snicker! Flame maybe (hope not)! And much more!

Also you might notice that I alternate between Japanese and American names, bear with me please, you can blame that on my upbringing.

Don't know how long this is going to be, I'll stop it when I feel that there's a point that it needs to stop but hey, let's hope that this fanfiction lasts!

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>One great thing about getting old is that<br>you can get out of all sorts of social obligations  
>just by saying you're too tired.<br>- George Carlin**

* * *

><p>The sun was shining…<p>

The grass was green…

The air was fresh…

And Gabumon was still accidentally sneezing fire on the flowers…

Great…

* * *

><p>The whole digimon was gathered in the park, an extension of the area where the used to reminisce as teenagers. With their spouses and their children, they all gathered for their annual reunion on the day that the digi-destined first entered the digital world. But a history lesson is in store for all those dear viewers who missed the last 25 years.<p>

The digital world was at peace thanks to the roles of the chosen children throughout the world but especially the Japanese chosen children. The defeat of MaloMyotismon may have brought peace to both worlds but it was only temporarily.

The digital world and the human world became one, fusing together therefore forcing two very different species to co-exist.

Digimon began to enter the human world while humans began to colonize the digital world. And while there were a few bumps in the world, and as there is still on this day **[1] **it seemed that all was right in the world.

* * *

><p><strong>-Tai-<strong>

Tai was there, abeilt with less hair, and with his partner in crime (or rather UN) Agumon. He never thought he would be one of those intellectual types.

So no one was more surprised then him when he discovered that he is actually good at being a delegate in the UN for digimon and human relations.

Still he seems to be the only one at conferences that thinks it's perfectly okay to chew gum during a meeting…

He met his future-wife at his first UN conference. Ayame was the black haired, blue eyed woman that greeted him with a "What's up?" when they met in the conference hall.

When she later patted Agumon without fear, punched him when he said something half-way intelligent and then stole his carrot cake in the cafeteria he knew she was the one.

Their only son is Taiki **[2]** Yagami, the young philosopher of the group. The irony of it all is that everyone says that Taiki inherited that trait from his father.

* * *

><p><strong>-Matt &amp; Sora -<strong>

Matt and Sora had brought some cupcakes with them and their easy smiles. Matt decided to not further his musical career and instead chose to become an astronaut.

Matt along with Gabumon became the first human and Digimon to ever land on Mars (although their original destination was the moon).

Sora decided to further her feminine lifestyle and became a fashion designer along with Biyomon.

They are each others high-school sweethearts. However once high-school ended they two of them broke up thinking that statistically they wouldn't make it but rekindled their romance once they finished collage.

Their union gave birth to Kaoru, who inherited her father's looks and style and Kai, who seemed to have created a hell-raiser attitude all on his own.

* * *

><p><strong>-Ken &amp; Yolei<strong>**-**

And as always the couple that was the loudest when entering the park was Ken and Yolei. Not quite sure what to do in his life Ken turned towards a detective career in hopes of fulfilling his love of mysteries and helping people.

Yolei pursued Ken since middle school however he was indifferent to her feelings. Once Yolei started to let him go and date other people Ken became insanely jealous and they started dating shortly after.

They married soon after high school. Their marriage allowed the birth of Kotoha, an aggressive sister that takes nothing from nobody; Souta, the quiet smart-ass (in every sense of the word) and Kenta, the baby of the group.

* * *

><p><strong>-Davis-<strong>

Of course no one could be as loud and rude as Davis who pushed the guards of the park aside to be the first one to reach the park.

Davis had decided to follow his dream made his own line of noodle carts called "Noodles, Noodles Come Get Your Noodles" cart which became a huge success.

When his business was just starting one woman came to his cart to try his noodles and told him that the noodles didn't taste good. Shocked Davis followed the girl around town trying to get her approval over his noodles (changing his recipe continuously to please her)

After changing his recipes over 15 times the girl stormed up to him and told him stop, she told him that he was thinking too much about it and if he kept it simple maybe more people would like it.

He listened to her and kept his recipes simple and his cart became an instant success. Davis also found that he was slowly falling for the girl and forgetting about his past love of Kari.

Davis always attributes Mako Hanaori, his wife to his success and he always attributes his own good looks for the reason his son Chiaki is the leader.

* * *

><p><strong>-Kari-<strong>

Kari soon followed suit, laughing along the way. Kari fulfilled her dream of being a kindergarten teacher.

Before fulfilling her dream Kari travelled the world presenting lectures and workshops on the inner workings of being partners with digimon as the world transitioned into a new phase.

On one of her stops in New York City Kari was reunited with Willis who was working similarly to Kari.

As they worked along side each other in New York Kari found herself enjoying her job even more. When Kari was about to leave New York to give another lecture in Colorado Willis asked if he could tag along.

As time passed Kari found that she was falling deeply in love with Willis. The two later married settling down in Japan and had a son.

Yukito Gladstone inherited his mother's whistle and her patience, while his sarcastic nature comes from his father.

* * *

><p><strong>-Izzy-<strong>

Izzy woke in with a smile on his face as he viewed his friends (both human and digimon) and his daughter who he always spoke to with their special language

Believe it or not he didn't have a computer in had. He may have had a blackberry but still...it's a start.

Izzy worked hard in researching digimon and became one of the world's leading researchers in anything digital.

What do you expect?

Now you may be wondering who is wife is, is she a researcher? is she as smart as Izzy? is she a tech girl?

The answer to all of those questions would be: no

Again, believe it or not Izzy found the love of his life, Mio Ayouma, in the cafeteria of his research base. She was the cute cafeteria girl that always had a soft spot for him and always had a carrot cake ready for him

They say that food is the way to the man's heart and Mio certainly got into Izzy's heart but it had nothing to do with her food

The mere fact that they also had their intellectual and cooking daughter, Nanami was just the cherry on top.

* * *

><p><strong>-Cody-<strong>

And Cody strode in too, with his quiet demeanor at hand. Cody fulfilled his dream of being a lawyer working hard to become one.

Meeting his wife wasn't difficult at all for him though, the moment he saw Tsukiyo Nakagawa in his class with her pencil behind her ear he knew she was the one and she did too apparently considering that they married soon after they met.

As boring as that sounds, he wouldn't have it any other way especially considering they had their precious daughter Miyuki.

* * *

><p><strong>-Joe-<strong>

Joe clumsily walked to the park, with his suitcase in hand with all his paperwork and a crushed box of doughnuts (don't think anyone is going to eat those…) Joe followed his brother's example and became a doctor, pretty standard stuff huh?

But who would have thought that Joe would marry his student, 15 years his junior.

You read that right.

Rieko Hinaga is one persistent women and Joe couldn't help but love her for that, especially because they now have a carbon-copy son: Dan Kido.

* * *

><p><strong>-Mimi-<strong>

Mimi couldn't help laugh watching Joe try to enter the park. After a string of acting jobs and some beauty pageants, Mimi found her true passion in cooking and so she thought: why not combine the two things Mimi loves?

Television and cooking and so she has her own cooking show. Mimi also found her passion in Michael Devon **[3]**. However Mimi's happy life wouldn't be so happy anymore when Michael was in a car accident and passed away.

Even though she's alone now, she knows that she is never really alone. Her husband will always watch over her and she will always have a cool son Sosuke.

Sometime he thinks to himself that his mother is too beautiful for her own good. Guys seem to be lining outside of their apartment just waiting to ask her out on a date, so when he goes home most of his time is spent on asking his partner Palmon to use her poison-ivy on the lot of them.

Strangely enough it's one of his favorite past times.

* * *

><p><strong>-T.K.-<strong>

And as always Takeru was the last to arrive **[4]** with his calm easy stride. Takeru took the easy road in life and began to relax and enjoy the time that he had after the defeat of MaloMyotismon.

Of course he never expected to meet his true love on the road to relaxation. Meeting his future-wife in the only quiet library in the city the moment Takeru saw her and heard her speak to him he couldn't breathe.

He needed to get to know her and eventually Shiori Shiyomiya became Shiori Takaishi.

They had a son named Tsubasa although Takeru doesn't know where his son got his need-to-prank nature but considering the fact that his nephew has the exact same attitude Takeru wonders whether the "funny" gene skips a couple of generations.

* * *

><p>And on this summer day the digimon gang gathered together. Human and digimon alike laid their blankets on the grass, got their sandwiches, fish and fruits out <strong>[5]<strong>, plopped themselves on their blankets and just enjoyed each others companies, remembering the good and the bad times, the happy and the sad times, especially the funny times.

All was right in the world-

* * *

><p>"Reminiscing is fun don't you think guys?"<p>

"I don't know about you but it makes me like an old dick…"

"Nice analogy Davis…nice analogy…"

"Remember the time that Izzy tried to explain Sora to Tai?"

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong>

So that was the prologue (although it was a little long, but I needed to establish the history and all that) and all those itty-bitty feel good moments will be starting in the next chapter!

**[1]:** I don't believe that there could be a happily-ever-after suddenly after MaloMyotismon died, it's just no possible and while the epilogue is confusing as shit as it is, I'm trying to fix that by making it semi-realistic. There are still problems in the world, but that's up to the digimon gang's children now and besides on this day things are peaceful

**[2]:** Notice the digimon xros wars reference? XD

**[3]:** Remember that character on the show?

**[4]:** Yeah I notice that Takeru could be a little late to everything, kind of like Kakashi no?

**[5]:** yeah, that was a nod to the 3rd episode of Digimon Adventure.

But anyway

You heard Kari…

_**Next Chapter:** "Remember the time that Izzy tried to explain Sora to Tai?"_

Here's to hoping you read this fanficiton and don't try and plan my impending doom instead!

Btw: did anyone catch "The World only god knows" reference? (I needed it to come up with the names…)

Remember reviews= encouragement = love = write more chapters

womyrule signing out


	2. Chapter 1: Izzy the Pevert

**A/N:** Here's is chapter one of "Remember the Time". I personally had a lot of fun writing it and I hope you have a lot of fun reading it too! Hopefully the next chapter will come in 3 days.

**Subject: **Sexual Innuedo, Perverted and Frustrated Izzy, Funny and Innocent Tai.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>If your gonna screw up, do it while you're young. Older you get, the harder it is to bounce back.<strong>

**-Winston Groom  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Remember the time that Izzy tried to explain Sora to Tai?"<strong>_

* * *

><p>Everyone turned towards Kari who was giggling, on their respected blankets as they all sat together in the park. Their children in the background playing a fun game of tag. At the sound of Kari's declaration Izzy turned towards the group with a look that would almost make you feel sorry for Izzy…had it not been for the fact that the whole group was curious.<p>

"Oh, you mean the time that we essentially figured out that Izzy is a pervert…"

"I AM NOT A PERVERT TAI!"

Tai snickered as his good old friend started sweating profusely. You could almost see the laughter bubbling out of Tai as he remembered the moment

"Oh c'mon Izzy, it isn't so bad let's tell them!"

"I'd rather not…" Izzy looked dead-panned and you could almost feel the lightening around his head.

"I've never heard this story before!" Mimi exclaimed with her hand clenched together and her trade-mark starry eyes.

"Me neither…" everyone else mumbled.

Sora on the other hand chuckled good-naturedly and brought a hand to her face to try and stifle the laughter "It's really funny actually, very few people have heard it! It all started when me, Tai and Izzy went to the mall to buy some popcorn over the summer and in another one of our conversations Tai insulted my hat AGAIN—"

"Hey! In my defense it was a pretty ugly hat—

"At the time Sora and Tai were only 13, I think it was at the mall—

"Oh yeah I remember that fight, Sora left in a huff right? And took all of the bus fare…"

"Oh yeah now Mimi remember! Mimi knows because Sora told her right after the fight happened!" **[1]**

"Guys, I really don't think we should be telling this story—"

"Oh hush you!" Kari quieted Izzy and went on to tell the tale. "Anyway, Tai and Izzy were left stranded in the mall, sitting on the curb waiting for Izzy's mom to pick up and then Tai started the conversation…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tai:<strong> Hey Izzy? _

_**Izzy:** Yeah what is it Tai?_

_**Tai:** Why is it that Sora likes me in one moment but then hates me the next? And then she's always stuck up and stuff…I don't get it…does she like arguing with me?_

_**Izzy:** Look Tai I'm going to explain something to you._

_**Tai:** Yeah?_

_**Izzy:** Sora is like ice-cream…to be exact she is strawberry ice cream_

_**Tai:** What? No she isn't…she's…a girl…_

_**Izzy:** …Glad you noticed_

_**Tai:** So…she isn't made of strawberry ice cream?_

_**Izzy:** It's a metaphor!_

_**Tai: **What's a metaphor?_

_**Izzy:** Just roll with it!_

_**Tai:** Fine…_

_**Izzy:** Ok I'm going to explain Sora to you in the simplest way possible_

_**Tai:** Ok…_

_**Izzy:** When you think of ice-cream what do you think of?_

_**Tai:** Cold…_

_**Izzy:** Ok…well then on the outside Sora is cold_

_**Tai:** Yeah…you're point?_

_**Izzy:** But once you take a bite of it…she tastes sweet._

_**Tai:** …*stares…_

_**Izzy:** What?_

_**Tai:** Izzy…that sounded sexual…_

_**Izzy:** Tai...! I didn't mean it like that!_

_**Tai:** Yeah you may have not wanted to! But it still sounded sexual! I mean you said she tasted sweet…_

_**Izzy:** As in on the inside…I mean…oh god…I mean like hidden within her…_

_**Tai:** *Snickers…_

_**Izzy:** Tai! Ok she acts mean but actually she's really sweet!_

_**Tai:** …_

_**Izzy:** Tai…? Are you listening?_

_**Tai:** So wait…you tasted Sora?_

_**Izzy:** Oh My God! I didn't mean it like that Tai!_

_**Tai:** Okay then, explain!_

_**Izzy:** Fine! Okay scratch the ice-cream let's say Sora is like meat_

_**Tai:** Okay…_

_**Izzy:** Well Sora is a type of meat that is thick and hard but you just need to soften her up_

_**Tai:** ….._

_**Izzy:** What now?_

_**Tai:** You know if Sora was a guy that would really sound wrong_

_**Izzy:** TAI!_

_**Tai:** What? I'm being honest_

_**Izzy:** Dear Kami…okay let me start again…maybe I should scratch the food metaphors_

_**Tai:** …You mean you're perverted thoughts_

_**Izzy:** I AM NOT PEVERTED TAI!_

_**Tai:** Then how come you keep saying things that make me think about sexy stuff_

_**Izzy:** MAYBE BECAUSE YOU'RE THE PEVERTED ONE TAI…YOU'RE THE PEVERTED ONE_

_**Tai:** Nu-uh…I don't think I'm perverted…anyway just keep going…it's kind of funny to know that you're a pervert. _

_**Izzy:** I AM NOT A PERVERT….KAMI….fine let me explain it like this….the thing is Sora is mean to you only because you are an idiot to her_

_**Tai:** HEY!_

_**Izzy:** Oh be quiet…its' true…_

_Tai: So you're saying that Sora will always be mean?_

_**Izzy:** Well not necessarily….wait did you just admit that you will always be an idiot?_

_**Tai:** Hey I may act idiotic sometimes but I call it the way I see it besides what you make think is an idiot could be genius to gabillions of other people._

_**Izzy:** Did you just say gabillions of other people? Tai that's not even a unit of measure…that's not even a word_

_**Tai:** Says who?_

_**Izzy:** Says the dictionary_

_**Tai:** Who wrote that piece of dog turd anyway? Besides gabillion is a funner word to say…_

_**Izzy:** …Tai, funner isn't a word either_

_**Tai:** You're no fun you know that Izzy? you're going to turn out to be one of those dicks with no hair_

_**Izzy:** ….You know what…let us stop discussing dicks with no hair and go back to Sora_

_**Tai:** Oh…we're still on that?_

_**Izzy:** *Slaps his face. Yes Tai we were, I was trying to aid you in trying to understand you best friend who just happens to be a girl._

_**Tai:** So…?_

_**Izzy:** I'm going to start again okay…forget we ever had this conversation…_

_**Tai:** How can I forget if we're still having the conversation?_

_**Izzy :** …Forget it for now Tai_

_**Tai :** Okay… _

_**Izzy :** Anyway, you know the whole ice-cream thing I explained to you before?_

_**Tai:** …yeah_

_**Izzy:** Okay so…Sora is like ice-cream…that doesn't mean she IS ice-cream or anything like that for that matter…I just mean she is like ice-cream in the sense that she is cold_

_**Tai:** …okay I'm following._

_**Izzy:** Right so when you warm up ice-cream it becomes warm and then starts to melt into a wet liquid right...?_

_**Tai:** Right…_

_**Izzy:** So what I mean to say is that if you warm up Sora then she'll become wet and will no longer be cold and therefore nicer._

_**Tai:** If I warm up Sora then she'll become wet…_

_**Izzy:** Yes…she'll become wet *in a matter-of fact tone_

_**Tai:** ….Ewww_

_**Izzy:** What? Wait—oh my god I didn't mean it like that!_

_**Tai:** Izzy you have to stop…I think you have a problem…_

_**Izzy:** I DO NOT HAVE A PROBLEM TAI! YOU ARE THE ONE WITH THE PROBLEM OKAY! EVERYTHING I SAY…YOU TAKE IT THE WRONG WAY TAI! I BET IF I STARTED TALKING ABOUT GLOBAL WARMING YOU WOULD TAKE IT THE WRONG WAY_

_**Tai:** Oh yeah? Prove it!_

_**Izzy:** FINE OKAY…THERE IS A GAPING HOLE OVER THAT POLE AND THAT IS A SERIOUS PROBLEM_

_**Tai:** …._

_**Izzy:** WHAT?_

_**Tai:** Gaping hole over that pole….HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA_

_**Izzy:** What…wait…what? Oh my god…that wasn't intentional!_

_**Tai:** AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA…I DIDN'T THINK IT WAS POSSIBLE BUT MY GOD IZZY YOU WERE RIGHT! YOU MAKE EVERYTHING SOUND WRONG!_

_**Izzy:** HOLY EISTEIN…HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE? THIS ISN'T SUPPOSED TO BE HAPPENING!_

_**Tai:** HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA_

_**Izzy:** HERE I AM TRYING TO EXPLAIN TO YOU THE BASE OF SORA AND NOW I'VE DISCOVERED THAT I TALK IN A SEXUAL MANNER ALL THE TIME!_

_**Tai:** ….._

_**Izzy:** WHAT NOW?_

_**Tai:** …base of Sora…_

_**Izzy:** OH HOLY MALARKY THERE IS SOMEHTING WRONG WITH ME!_

_**Tai:** Calm down calm down! It isn't so bad…maybe you could turn it into an art form…?_

_**Izzy:** I WAS MEANT TO BE A SCIENTIST OR RESEARCHER! NOT THE HE IN THAT'S WHAT HE SAID!_

_**Tai:** Well, look at this way Izzy…you're a heck of a lot more funner now then I expected…just accept it!_

_**Izzy:** *sigh…perhaps that would be best_

_**Tai:** Great! Hey look you're mom is here! Now can we get some ice-cream, all this talk about Sora sure makes me hungry…_

_**Izzy:** *slaps his cheek…bad thoughts Izzy…oh so very bad thoughts…_

_**Tai:** What?_

_**Izzy:** Never mind Tai…just…never mind…_

_**Tai:** Whatever you sick bastard, I'm eating vanilla. Hope the white stuff doesn't run down the side. How big do you want yours to be?_

_**Izzy:** Dear Kami help me…_

* * *

><p>"HOLY FUCKING SHIT SERIOUSLY! OH MY GOD IZZY, NEVER KNEW YOU HAD IT IN YOU, YOU OLD FART!" <strong>[2]<strong> Davis declared in his booming voice.

Everyone else fell about laughing, clenching their stomachs…it's pretty funny isn't it?

"Could everyone just stop laughing now at my expense! This is supposed to be a day to look back on fond memories! Not to debate my level of perverseness"

"Oh c'mon Izzy, it is a fun memory, you don't know how much I laughed when Tai later told me about! In fact, I think that's the reason I made up with him…"

"Glad to see you're of use you sick bastard!" Tai hit Izzy hard on the back.

"Oh never mind…it doesn't matter now…anyway can we stop talking about that now? Defending myself is making my mandibles hurt…I'm so exhausted, the staff has been riding me all day at work…"

….wait for it

….

….

Wait for it…

….

"BWUAHAHAHAHAHA"

"OH MY GOD IZZY!"

"TOO MUCH! AHAHHAHAHAA…CAN'T BREATHE"

"HAHAHAHAHAAHHA"

"THERE ARE NOT ENOUGH LOLS FOR THIS!"

"MIMI THINKS THIS IS TOO MUCH!"

"HAHAHAAHAHAHA"

"OH IZZY! I DON'T BELIEVE THIS! AHAHAHAHA"

"….hahaha" **[3]**

"OLD PERVERT"

"YOU OLD FART!"

"What…? OH SWEET BABY MOLASSES! I'm at it again! Perverted!"

"Never said you weren't Izzy…but we wouldn't have you any other way…"

Tai patted him good naturedly on his back as everyone tried to stifle their laughter.

The calming summer air brought a smile to everyone's face as they remembered the memory and digested the tale. In the end even Izzy gave a smile…abeilt an embarrassed one.

Suddenly Davis jumped up with his finger to the sky as he looked at everyone with his cheeky grin.

"Anyway, remember the time that Kari tried to get Willis…or Wallace…or Willus or what ever the fuck his name is to propose to her?"

"Oh no…"

* * *

><p><strong>Authors note:<strong>

Lol, I thought it would be funny to see another side to Izzy that was humorous. I always imagined that in his personal life, he would be the "he" in "that's what he said." Since it's the holidays, I'll hopefully update every three days. That's my goal at least. Cross my fingers!

**[1]:** I always thought it be cute if Mimi started referring to herself in the third person. Considering her personality I don't think it's too far off…

**[2]:** Yeah Davis swears, that's the only reason for the rating but again considering his personality I didn't think that was too far off either

**[3]:** yeah that was Ken by the way if you didn't guess…lol.

And you heard Davis…

_**Next chapter:** "Remember the time that Kari tried to get Willis…or Wallace…or Willus or whatever the fuck his name is to propose to her?"_

Remember reviews = love = encouragement = write more chapters

womynrule signing out


	3. Chapter 2: Kari the Desperate

**Remember the Time**

* * *

><p><strong>Rating T:<strong> For Swearing

**Subject:** Fluff, Romance, Desperate Kari, Oblivious and Sweet Willis, Stupid/Slight Genius Davis, Swearing Davis, Sora and Yolei giving bad advice, Digimon with a lot of questions, Marriage.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Well here we go! Right on schedule and I might actually be able to keep my promise! Fingers crossed. This chapter focuses on Kari and I really had a lot of fun writing it.

I'm going to clear things up in regards to age and the names because I never addressed that. Its 25 years later which is why I'm going to assume that most of the gang is 30-36 years of age despite the fact that they should be some of them that are 38.

I'm making the ages that way because of the maturity levels that I want to give to the adults. You can already see that Davis and most of the gang still have most of the attributes that they had as a child and most of them (mainly Davis) aren't mature however

I know most of them are still kids at heart so bare with me when it comes to realism.

Also in regards to name I'm going to keep the Japanese last names and most of the spouses will have Japanese names.

However, most of the time I'm going to use the American names for the group and I'm going under the assumption that these are merely nicknames for each other. Example: Even though his name is Yamato, most of the gang calls him Matt as a nickname. So that's why I'll fluctuate between the two, I know it's confusing as pickle but again just bare with my idiosyncrasies.

When it comes to time frame of the moments, I'm going to try to be as Canon as possible however you might see some inconsistencies and that's only because I forgot to adjust (yeah, that happens)

If you have any ideas for moments or want some moments to appear feel free to say so in the reviews!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>A successful marriage requires falling in love many times, always with the same person. <strong>

**- McLaughlin, _The__ Second__ Neurotic's__ Notebook_, 1966**

* * *

><p><strong>"Remember the time that Kari tried to get Willis…or Wallace…or Willus or whatever the fuck his name is to propose to her?"<strong>

* * *

><p>"Oh no…"<p>

Davis rubbed his hands together and the looked that crossed his face made everyone's hair stand on end, it was evil to say the least…it must be some funny memory to Davis.

"By the way…It's Willis Davis, get my husband's name right!"

"Whatever—

"You tried to get him to propose to you?" Mimi looked at her with beady eyes

Kari looked taken aback…remembering Davis's earlier proclamation

"W-W-We-Well…"

"Hell yeah she did! It's a pretty interesting story don't you think KARI?"

"No, it really isn't!"

"Oh c'mon, we all want to hear don't we?"

"Well, I can't really think of anything else and finding out more about my baby sister's romantic life is going to be interesting…"

"TAI!"

"Yeah, let's hear about the romantic styling of Kari Gladstone…"

"Guys I really don't think—

"Hey! If I'm going to suffer embarrassment so are you!"

"B-B-But—

"Please Kari!"

"Yeah, C'mon Kari!"

"But I really don't think—

"Oh C'mon Kari! Be a man about it!"

"…"

"What?"

Everyone sighed and collectively said

"Shut up Davis…"

Kari huffed and gave a little pout; there was no getting out of this one…

"Fine…"

"Go ahead with you're tale Davis…"

"Who me? Hey this story isn't about me; I don't know the WHOLE story. Why don't you tell it Kari?"

"Me? You're the one that brought it up!"

"I don't know the whole deal Kari! Just say it, you're holding up the whole memory train here…"

"Fine…" Kari took a deep breathe and looked at her surrounding friends…

"Well…I guess my troubles started when I was 24…"

* * *

><p><em>At the age of 24, Kari Yagami knew that she truly loved Willis Gladstone but she also knew that she had a problem.<em>

_Sometimes, she just really wanted to give him a good punch, which was saying something because Kari was never violent…much._

_This time, however, a bruised arm wasn't going to solve any of Kari's problems, because the problem wasn't whether or not Kari Yagami loved Willis Gladstone._

_Oh no, the problem was whether or not Willis Gladstone really loved Kari…at least enough to want to get married to her._

_Since that first kiss in the hallway of the school they had been teaching at 2 years ago they had been a couple. _

_To say the least, the students that had witnessed the kiss (50 to be exact) all said "Willis-and-Kari-sitting-in-a-tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G" for the remainder of their time there._

_The sexual tension and the romantic feelings between them had been going on for 5 years since they had begun to work together and the moment that Kari had kissed his lips she had wondered why she hadn't done this before. _

_Everyone in their lives, human and digimon alike, had merely smirked and muttered something about "inevitable," when they first linked hands in public. _

_Kari couldn't be happier with her relationship with Willis. He is her perfect half in every sense of the word. _

_She loved his sarcastic nature, she loved those blue eyes that would stare at her and would bring heat up to areas that should not be talked about._

_She loved his yellow-corn hair, she loved his laugh and she loved the way that they could talk for hours about everything, they knew everything about each other and they loved each other more because of that. _

_She loved the fact that she could just be Kari when she was around him instead of being the fake Kari that she would be with others, sometimes even with her close friends. _

_Sometimes she felt so giddy with love she feared her head would float away like the butterflies that she was sure were in her stomach when ever she caught site of him._

_One particularly strong surge of joy had her gripping her ears to keep her head in place before she'd realized she'd done it, and while the looks that Willis gave her made her almost die with embarrassment, the mind-blowing kiss after that was enough to recertify the moment. _

_Yes, the whole thing was absolutely perfect. It was Kari and Willis, Willis and Kari. All was right with the world_

_That is until Kari noticed that Willis's sudden detachment from anything to do with marriage…anything at all._

_Now the pair had been two years into their relationship, 3 years being each other and 2 years kissing and…you know…_

_But it seemed that Willis had no intention of getting married._

_He would scoff at married couples. He would always flip the channels when anything remotely related to marriage came on. And he never even mentioned the word marriage..._

_Not once...  
><em>

_To say the least Kari was starting to get worried…what if Willis didn't want to get married to her? What if he dropped her the moment that he didn't want her anymore? What if he didn't love her enough?_

_As anyone knows, once a woman get these types of thoughts into her cranium she starts to…flip out. Kari was no exception to the rule, feeling that her biological clock was ticking as well as the fact that she was beginning to doubt the extent of Willis's feelings towards her she was beginning to get nervous about everyone and when Willis started to ask her what was wrong she started to flip out even more._

_Now as any women knows, once you start to flip out about a relationship you call an emergency meeting with you're girls…_

_And that's exactly what Kari did; she called Yolei, Sora and their respective digimon to a café to discuss her troubles. _

_But you must remember that Kari is seriously starting to flip out and by some serious lapse of judgment…she invited Davis too…_

_I know, she regrets it the moment she hangs up the phone._

_Then again…they were the only three of the gang that were free at the time in Japan (she and Willis were staying there for about 6 months as a teaching job)_

_So with a desperate and worried Kari, coupled with thoughts about marriage you could only guess how the conversation started when they sat inside the café..._

* * *

><p>"<em>I need you're help to get Willis to marry me—<em>

…

_What?_

_All digimon and friends looked at their friend questioningly_

_Did they hear that right?_

"_Come again?"_

"_I need you guys to help me to get Willis to propose to me…"_

_They heard it right. _

_To say the least Yolei, Sora, Davis, Hawkmon, Gatomon, Biyomon and Veemon were all surprised. This was Kari they were talking to—the logical one, the one that usually had a calm head in every situation and now she was asking them to—_

_Help her get Willis to propose to her…_

_What the ass?_

"…_Explain"_

"_Look, I need you guys to help me! I need you're help to convince Willis to propose me without me outright proposing to him!"_

"_Alright that's my exit"_

"_Hawkmon? What do you think you're doing?"_

"_Leaving, this is what you females need to discuss, I doubt a digital bird that can talk will be of any assistance. If you'll excuse me I'm going to go find some sunflower seeds…"_

"_Veemon will tag along…"_

_The digimon both walked out of the café as the group stared at them._

"_I'll think I'll join Hawkmon—_

"_Sit down Davis" Yolei banged his head down on the chair._

"_Biyomon does not understand this marriage thing, can you explain marriage to Biyomon?"_

"_I really don't get it either Kari, what's the big deal? Terriermon said that you guys are happy and I see it too Kari, why would you need to get this married?" _

"_You wouldn't understand Gatomon…" Kari heaved a sigh_

"_Look guys…girls…girls plus Davis, marriage is basically when two people come together in holy matrimony, which means that the two people vow to be with each other and love each other for the rest of their lives—_

"_But don't Kari and Willis already have that?"_

"_Well...yeah but marriage makes it official—_

"_And you have a beautiful dress to boot!" Yolei exclaimed with excitement_

"_It's like the ultimate sign of love because you're both willing to take that next step."_

"_But don't Kari and Willis already love each other?"_

"_Yeah…but marriage just means they love each other more…"_

"_Then how come there's stuff like divorce?"_

"_Because the couple doesn't love each other anymore"_

"_Then why did they get married in the first place?"_

"_Because they loved each other"_

"…_what?" **[1]**_

"_Oh Gatomon! Biyomon understands now…she thinks…perhaps Biyomon will explain to you later!"_

"_Humans…"_

"_Why would you need our help?"_

"_Sora, Yolei, Davis…the thing is I love Willis and I'm sure he loves me but the thing is…there comes a time when a girl wants to get married so that she can confirm this love…"_

_The girls nodded in agreement, both having the same feelings as her at one point. Davis on the other hand…_

"_What the ass?"_

_Ignoring Davis Kari went on to explain her dilemma _

"_I loved him for the past 4 years and I know I want to be with him but…he hasn't given any indication that he wants to get married. We're both just stuck in this limbo trying to wait for the next step in our relationship. The problem is Willis doesn't look like he's going to take that next step and I'm honestly concerned…"_

_Kari began to bite her lip and started twiddling her fingers. Her friends stared at her in surprise…she was really worried about this…_

_Kari took a deep breathe in order to calm her nerves and started to voice her inner fear._

"_Do you think…maybe he doesn't want to marry me?"_

"_That's not possible!" Sora exclaimed._

"_We've been together for 2 years now! But he hasn't even given an indication that he wants to! Don't you think he would want to by now?"_

"_Why don't you just propose to him?" Davis proposed with his finger pointing towards the group._

"…_."_

"_What?"_

"_Just shut up Davis."_

"_But—_

"_What should I do?"_

"_Fine…" Davis grumbled._

"_Drop hints…make it seem like you're ready to get married—_

"_Yeah, mention it all the time and then maybe it'll get into his head—_

"_Yeah like that Alien movie!"_

"…"

"_What?"_

"_Just shut up Davis…" **[2]**_

"_Do you really think it will work?"_

"_It will, trust me. It's like Inception. Eventually, once you get the idea in his head he'll have to propose; besides we all know how much he loves you. There is no reason he won't propose—_

"_Or maybe you could make it easy for the turd and just propose to him"_

"…"

"_What?"_

"_How many times do I have to tell you to shut up Davis?"_

"_Look if you haven't noticed I'm the only one here to have anything in common with Willis right now so maybe you should listen to me"_

"_Oh yeah? How do you figure that?"_

"_Well for one I have two balls and one dick like him unless he's as dickless as we all thinks he is now…"_

"…"

"_Look, you can't drop hints, guys don't get that you have to tell us so we can get it—_

"_Not everyone is as dense as you Davis…"_

"_Hey!"_

"_Trust me Kari, it has to work, just make a load of hints and he'll propose for sure!"_

"_But—_

"_Okay, thanks for the advice you guys!"_

"_But you didn't even—_

"_No problem, anytime"_

_Kari gave Sora and Yolei a hug and gave Davis a cold glare as she left the café with a little bit more of a bounce in her step. Sora and Yolei followed suit…leaving Davis to—_

"_Why is it that no one listens to me?"_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next few weeks<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>She supposed it was a full-proof plan…drop enough hints for enough time and eventually Willis would get the idea and hopefully propose to her…sometime this month. Davis had surprisingly called her to suggest that she start with something obvious, also asking her to update on any of the situation or plans<em>

_She took his advice and started with the most obvious feature of any proposal or marriage._

_The ring._

_She was going to rub her right hand more in front of him. She was going to point towards her right hand and sigh a lot more and she did all of those things…_

_Too bad it didn't do jack shit._

_It just seemed that Willis would look quizzically at her and then ask her what she wanted for dinner._

_Later when she had actually bought a metal ring from a flea market and then put it on her ring finger on her right hand and then showed him all Willis said was "That looks nice". Kari couldn't help but sigh but she wasn't going to admit defeat. More hinting meant more ideas for marriage so she wore the ring everyday, every single hour, every single minute. She swore that her finger was starting to turn green…the things women will do for love…_

_She finally started rubbing her ring a lot more often which Willis seemed to just think was one of her quirks, albeit one of the weird ones. She even brought Willis across the road where there was a ring shop and then started rubbing her ring there just so he could take a hint. It was even on the road that made it the long way back to the apartment but still Willis didn't give any indication that he got it…_

_Damn oblivious Willis._

_Finally on the 10th day that she had worn the ring Kari took it off and started rubbing her ring finger so blatantly in front of Willis that even Davis would be able to take the hint. Instead Kari got a:_

"_Kari? Is you're finger alright? Does it hurt? Is that why you're rubbing it so much these days? It's because of the ring isn't it? Maybe you should get you're finger checked…what if you got something…c'mon Kari we better go now!"_

_Curse her boyfriend's over-protectiveness when it came to her well-being_

_Suffice to say, the doctor's trip consisted of a worried Willis and one tetanus shot because apparently the jagged end of that metal ring had scratched her…_

_It ended with a grumbling Kari going home and a still oblivious Willis_

_As for Davis…well he had to laugh his ass of didn't he?_

_**Operation Ring Suggestion: Failed**_

* * *

><p><em>Operation ring suggestion had obviously failed so she decided to take a different approach.<em>

_Have other people that were married help her convince Willis that marriage was the way to go. She would invite some happily-married couples over for dinner and ask a lot of questions on marriage. That would have to make Willis think of marriage right?_

_If it weren't for the couples that Kari had chosen maybe it would have worked out…_

_Everyone of her friends that were married were busy for the particular night that she had planned the dinner so she invited 2 couples from her gym. The couples both seemed in love enough. She really thought it would have worked out._

_When Kari had told Willis that she was inviting some new friends over for dinner he had merely shrugged and said "sure why not?"_

_I'll tell you why not…_

_When Kari had first opened the door to greet the couples Takuya and Zoe, Marcus and Yoshi and when she later went on to compliment the relationship between Takuya and Zoe all Zoe said was:_

"_Well that's my mango-wango!"_

_That was the first indication to Kari that this night was going to be a bust…she couldn't have been closer to the truth._

_For you see it seems that Kari in her haste to find married couples that were in love failed to realize that they couples were so in love with each other that they couldn't really talk about anything to do with marriage except for each other._

_When Kari got the 3 couples to the dinner table and asked Takuya and Zoe about their marriage well…it started with this_

"_Oh, well I'm so glad I met my sweetie bear—_

"_Oh sugar! I'm the lucky one—_

"_No I am honey-pie! I'm so glad you married me!_

"_I am too sweetie-buns. I wuv you!"_

"_I wuv you more!"_

"_No I do—_

"_No I do yummy creams"_

"_No I do cinnamon bunny"_

"_No I do you silly goose"_

"_No I do you snuggly bear"_

"_I know I wuv you more angel cakes"_

"_No I do!"_

"_No I do!"_

_So that was Kari and Willis's evening…a dinner consisted of "No I do's". It was so sickening that they hadn't said one word to each other the whole night. As for Yoshi and Marcus well they were at least a little bit better._

_When Kari asked them questions about the foundations of married and why they decided to get married they explained that it was because of their huge love for each other and that it was a sign of true love._

_They went on to show their sign of true love…in a very physical way_

_By making out on the couch after dessert was served._

_They started sticking their tongues in each other mouths. Even Kari couldn't help but feel disgusted by their "sign of true love" she was pretty sure that they would have done it on the couch had Willis and Kari not been there. And that was all that was said from Yoshi and Marcus._

_As for the other couple well their continued sweet little sayings to each other in the corner, completely forgetting that there was even a dinner. _

_It was so disgustingly sweet that even made Kari want to hurl by the amount of "smoochums" and "darling bear" that crossed between the two and seeing as she was one of the most romantic people on the planet…well hell._

_Finally the two couples decided to go home…Kari was so sickened by the experience that she even forgot why she had suggested it in the first place. _

_That is until she remembered that the couples were married and so she looked expectantly at Willis. When he turned around he merely said in a grave voice_

"_Never invite those people over again…"_

_Kari hung her head in defeat…_

_**Operation Married Couples: Failed**_

* * *

><p><em>Finally Kari couldn't take it anymore…no matter what she did it seemed that Willis just couldn't take a hint. She would need to do something extremely drastic if she was going to get it into Willis's head to propose to her. <em>

_She dragged Davis with her to a wedding store that happened to have 75% on most dresses and made him help her choose the cheapest wedding dress possible. Needless to say, Davis couldn't help but laugh at seeing Kari's hair all over the place and her baggy eyes; she was pretty stressed out about it. _

_And the fact that she took **Davis** to the wedding store to help her buy the dress meant that she was really frazzled and to be honest the dress that was the cheapest looked absolutely ridiculous. _

_It had puffy sleeves the size of plates and the skirt was so big that even Davis had trouble figuring it out where the skirt started and began. _

_It was a weird pasty white and he secretly took a picture of it just to use for later use. Gatomon swiftly broke his cell-phone…needless to say…he was depressed after that and merely nodded at everything that Kari said after that. Including the question "do you think I should use purple lipstick?"_

_In the end Davis helped her out with the whole outfit…albeit a little absentmindedly. When she thanked him, a look crossed his face that she couldn't quite describe…there was that feeling from his look that even made Kari shake her feelings of disorientation. But then the look passed and Davis merely gave her his trademark goofy grin and told her that when she proposed to Willis and when he said yes that he should be the first one to know. _

_She gave him one slap on the head before scurrying away, not catching the same look that crossed his face again…_

_Kari swiftly went home to get ready, Willis was in a workshop for teaching by himself leaving Kari enough time to get ready. She wrapped her hair in a bun, but some purple lipstick on and sat herself down on the couch so that the first thing that he would see when he entered would be her…in a wedding dress._

_Kari waited for Willis to come home and when he did he found himself gob smacked at his girlfriend and not for the right reasons. Kari began to twirl around in her white dress for good measure just to see his reaction and to finally try to cement the idea into his brain. _

_He walked over to her and looked at her with a keen eye wondering what the heck was going on._

"_What do you think of this dress? Does it look nice?"_

"_I guess…"_

_**You guess?**_

"_Does it remind you of anything?"_

"_Not really? Anyway what do you want to do tonight?"_

_**WHAT?**_

"_Willis, doesn't this dress remind you of anything? Anything at all"_

"_Not really…do you want me to take it off? It looks really uncomfortable…"_

"_WILLIS!"_

"_What? What's wrong?"_

"_What is wrong with you? Don't you get it?"_

"_Get what?"_

"_You don't get it do you?"_

"…_I really don't know what you're talking about Kari…You know what? You're right I don't get it…you've been acting really weird lately…what's wrong?"_

"_What's wrong? What's wrong? Everything is wrong!"_

"_I don't get it Kari…you're not acting like the Kari I know…And why are you wearing that ridiculous dress?"_

"_Because you won't even think about marriage!"_

…

"_What?"_

"_Y-Y-You…don't even think about marriage…we've never discussed it…you don't talk about it…what else was I supposed to do?"_

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_Willis…you don't talk about marriage at all…you don't even like marriage so what else was I supposed to think but think that you don't want marriage…" Kari began to chew her lip in worry and clenched her fists, unable to look at Willis_

"_It's because you don't love me enough isn't it? You don't love me so you don't want to get married to me—_

_Suddenly Kari heard Willis chuckle and then he was suddenly laughing out loud, throwing back his head to laugh out loud so loudly and each time he laughed Kari felt her heart break._

"_Go ahead laugh at me!" Kari rushed out to the balcony of their apartment tears forming in her eyes._

"_Kari!" Willis shouted as he chased after her. _

_Seeing the tears that were beginning to form in her eyes Willis stopped himself from pulling her back into the room. In an almost quiet whisper Willis said:_

"_Kari…I love you okay? Don't be upset…"_

"_Then why are you laughing?" Kari said tearfully trying to wipe her tears away. That is until Willis caught her hands and kissed it lightly before brushing his fingers across her face to wipe her tears away. _

_He had a pained expression, as if the thought of him causing Kari any pain caused him to feel pain too. Willis began to lightly brush his fingers over her wrist as he contemplated his next words_

"_I'm laughing because the mere idea that I don't love you enough is absolutely ridiculous…"_

"_What?"_

"_Kari…there is nobody else on the freaking planet that has loved anyone as much as I love you…"_

"_Don't you see? It already feels like I'm married to you, what's the point? I don't want anyone else Kari, I only need you and I don't intent to let you go. Why would proposing to you prove any of that?_

"_R-R-Re-Really…?"_

_Willis nodded and brought Kari into his arms in a tight loving embrace._

"_Yeah, what is marriage anyway? It's only a legal piece of document. That document isn't the reason I'm with you, that document has no freakin' control over me unless it got possessed by the devil then maybe—_

"_Just shut up Willis…" Kari whispered as she brought her face up to Willis's lips and brushed her lips against his own; she could almost feel the smile that was forming against her lips. As they broke apart Kari whispered in a loving daze._

"_You can be really sweet sometimes you know?"_

_He gave a chuckle and held on to her even more tightly. His eyes shined with love and he gave Kari **her** smile, the smile that belonged only to her. Butterflies flapped around in her stomach as she brought her head towards his chest to hear his heartbeat_

_**Ba-bump, ba-bump, ba-bump**_

"_I try…"_

_Kari giggled a little and looked up towards his face again, she gave him his smile, the smile only reserved for him and a faint blush crossed across his face. Willis never liked the fact that you could see his blush so easily so most of the time he tried to suppress it but this time he didn't try to hide it at all and Kari thought he looked so cute. _

_He brought his face down and captured her lips with his own. It felt like that had been standing there for eternity and Kari never wanted to let go_

"_Mmmm…maybe marriage isn't such bad…" Willis said against her lips_

_Kari broke the kiss and looked at him questioningly_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_If it means so much to you Kari, maybe we should get married…"_

"_Did you just propose to me?"_

"_Yeah, I guess I did huh? So what do you say Kari Yagami…will you marry me?"_

"…_."_

"_Kari?"_

"…"

"_K-K-Kari?"_

"…_Got you, you idiot…" Kari smiled against his chest "Yes Willis, it's a yes"_

_He tightened his grip around her and kissed her soft hair that he loved so much_

"_Good" **[3]**_

_**Finally…**_

_**Operation Wedding Dress: Success**_

* * *

><p>"<em>What a bunch of fucking bull fuck. He didn't propose to you, you proposed to him! Told you it would work! And the genius of Davis Motomiya works again—<em>

"_Just shut up Davis!"_

* * *

><p>"Awwww…that's soooo sweet!" Yolei sighed and everyone couldn't help but nod<p>

Who would have thought that Sarcastic Willis could be so romantic?

"I guess it all worked out in the end" Kari smiled softly, her fingers lightly brushing over her wedding ring as she glanced idly at her son Yukito who was currently referring the enormous tag game that was taking place with his whistle, the whistle that used to belong to her.

Everyone looked at Kari with a content smile; the memory was funny but it was truly romantic to its core…the fact that Davis was the one that brought it up was surprising but maybe Davis wasn't as bad as they all thoug-

"Ugh don't make me gag, too crony Kari…way too corny…"

Never mind…

Kari just rolled her eyes and everyone laughed good naturedly at the pair

"You just don't have a romantic bone in you're body Davis"

"Hell yeah I don't! But that's why Mako loves me—

"God knows why…" Kari mumbled under her breathe

"What?"

"Oh nothing Davis…"

"Anyway we should talk about another memory; I didn't realize that this one was going to be some corny bullshit—

"Hey you're the one that brought it up!"

"So?"

"…"

"Just shut up Davis…"

"Really…things never really change…" the thought crossed everyone mind as they looked at Davis.

Davis never really changed and they wouldn't want him any other way but still…he was still a…Davis.

A memory suddenly crossed T.K.'s mind and he got this devilish grin

"I think I know a memory everyone will enjoy…"

Everyone turned towards him with a questioning look and Davis almost jumped out of his seat with excitement.

"Seriously T.K.? It better not be corny…"

"It's not corny Davis I assure you…"

"Really?"

"Yeah, I'm sure everyone will enjoy this…"

"Oh c'mon T.K.! stop being such a lazy ass and tell us…"

"Alright Davis if you're so desperate…"

A sly grin appeared on T.K.'s face

"Remember the time that Davis had to take that crucial math test?"

"Awwww crap…"

* * *

><p><strong>[1]: <strong>I always thought that marriage was a little questionable (not that I'm against it) but maybe some of my personal questions can be seen reflected in Gatomon's own questions

**[2]: **"Just Shut Up Davis" It's a catch-phrase that you'll probably often see…it reminds me of all those old sitcom catch phrases

**[3]**: There is a reason why I decided to choose WililsxKari pairing instead of the standard Takari or Daikari. You see I'm trying to be as canon-like as possible and as anyone knows in the absurd epilogue all the established couples are shown (Kenyako and Sorato) however it is never stated who Kari marries so I assuming on that basis that she didn't marry T.K. or Davis or anyone from the gang from that matter (because if she did they would have shown it in the STUPID EPILOGUE). So what was the next best thing? I didn't want to make an OC (it's bad enough having to make over 9 different OC's for each of the characters) so I thought…why not use a character that is already established in the anime and has shown some semblance of romantic feelings for Kari? Willis was the perfect answer. I also used the name Willis...because...it sounded the best. You know that's complete bullshit, why in hell are there so many different names for one character? There's no way in hell he should have so many different names. How is it possible that there can be so many variations of the same fuckin' name? It makes no pickle dick of sense! You know what...I could probably go on a rant on how many damn inconsistencies that this damn epilogue of Digimon Adventure has but then it take too much room to even begin with...so you know, what's the point? Besides I'm making a damn fanfic on the subject...oh the irony

* * *

><p>Lol, that was a lot fluffier then I expected. Truthfully I wanted it to be funnier but it ended up being a fluff burrito instead. I always loved Willis and truthfully I always thought that a relationship between him and Kari would be interesting. But I was wondering if you guys caught some hints of Daikari. Even though they aren't together in the end, you can't deny the fact that at one point Davis did have feelings for Kari. I'll be explaining how he (and T.K.) got over Kari in another chapter in the future. So any opinions? Comments? Insane theories of the direction I heading towards?<p>

Feel free to explain it all!

Also if you guys have any particular moment ideas that you want to add feel free to say so!

_**Next chapter:** "Remember the time that Davis had to take that crucial math test?"_

As always:

Reviews= love = encouragement = motivation to type

womynrule signing out

**_Finally…_**


	4. Omake 1: Kotoha Ichijo

**Remember the Time**

* * *

><p><strong>Rating:<strong> K because it's the most innocent thing so far in this fanfiction

**Subject:** Kotoha Ichijo, hints of romance between other characters, kick-ass feminist.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Omake means extra in Japanese, and that is exactly what this is, an extra.

I know this isn't really a chapter but here's the explanation.

I'm going to the beach for my winter break for a couple of days and I'll leave on Wed., I'm not sure if I will be able to finish Chapter 3 in time so just in case I'm going to give you this as a way to tide you over.

I first got the idea of using Omake when I made the personalities and names the children of the digimon gang. I thought it might be cool for you guys to know my version of the children seen in the epilogue so every once in a while in this fanfiction I'll add an omake which will include 10 facts of each of the children.

Hopefully you'll enjoy my inner musings on the absurd epilogue.

Also I'd like to address some of the reviewers who have reviewed this fanfiction, you're support has really motivated me so thanks a lot to:

Killer Love

Taiora-AAML-Serena-Darien

KoumiLoccness

And the anonymous memyselfandi

Let's start with Kotoha Ichijo, eldest daughter of Kenyako!

* * *

><p><strong>Omake 1: Kotoha Ichijo<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>A women is like a tea bag, you don't know how strong she is until you put her in hot water<strong>

**-Anonymous**

* * *

><p>1. While she's slightly glad for having two younger brothers she's even gladder that she was born first because she knows there was at least a time when she had her parents all to herself. That and she can push her brothers around because she's older, that's just one of those added perks.<p>

2. Kotoha has an odd relationship with her partner Hawkmon. They have never had a conversation solely between each other that has lasted more then 20 minutes simply because they feel that they have nothing else to talk about. However they have one of the closest bonds seen between a chosen child and digimon. Why? Because they have this creepy way of finishing each others sentences.

3. Kotoha is aware that she is physically attractive and that guys notice this. There's nothing that annoys her more then a guy that will only be nice to her because of her looks, which is exactly why she deliberately acts argumentative so that people will leave her alone.

4. Actually Kotoha doesn't tend get along with a lot of people and has been at odds with practically everyone in the group at least once. The only person she has ever really gotten along with is Miyuki. Everybody thinks it's a strange friendship, Miyuki is timid and shy while Kotoha is brash and loud but still it seems to work and honestly Kotoha wouldn't want anybody else as her best friend.

5. Kotoha doesn't get along with her two brothers and she knows her parents favor them more then they do with her but Kotoha loves them both dearly and will do anything for her two brothers no matter what the cost and that is the simple truth.

6. Kotoha's favorite color is purple, she doesn't know why it's her favorite. Maybe it's because it reminds her of her mother's hair. Or maybe it's simply because purple reminds her of plums. Plums are awesome

7. She doesn't know why the "golden-trio" infuriates her so much. Maybe it's because Tsubasa is always playing tricks and Yukito always laughs at the result. Or maybe it's because of their blatant disregard of rules and safety or maybe it's because Tsubasa and Chiaki think everything will be okay if they just wink at her and ask her out on a date.

8. If (_and when)_ she ever gets married, she's keeping her last name. And if (_and when_) she ever has children, they're getting a hyphenated last name. She'd rather die then let her future nieces and nephews to have the last name Ichijo and her children have a last name like Smith or Greene.

9. She hates to cry and she hasn't ever cried in front of anyone since she was four. But when she first got her heart broken at the age of 13 because of unrequited love for a senior she feels the tears spilling out. The first thing Chiaki does is to take her into a small corridor and hold her to his chest to let her cry. After that whenever she would look at Chiaki she would blush and would have no idea what had possessed her to do so in the first place. She chooses to believe that she is allergic to Chiaki and that's what causes her face to heat up so much and her heart to beat so fast.

10. She tends to give nicknames to everyone in the group. Her favorite nickname is for Chiaki: Pineapple-head. It's not terribly original but it gets the point across.

* * *

><p>So did you enjoy this element of the fanfiction? Any opinions on the character? Feel free to say so!<p>

Also, if you guys have any moment ideas or would like to see certain aspects then feel-free to say so

For example, KoumiLoccness I get that you like Koumi, so I'll add some elements to that in the next installment involving Davis taking that crucial math test

As always

reviews = love = encouragement = motivation to write more chapters

womynrule signing out.


	5. Omake 2: Tsubasa Takaishi

**Remember the Time**

**Rating:** K, All the Omake's will hopefully be K

**Subject:** Tsubasa Takaishi, Pranks, Funny little guy, hints of romance between other characters

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

Man…it's been 6 months…

Time flies when life gets in the way…

Again I am so sorry that it took so long to upload anything and while this is just an Omake, I know it hardly justifies anything so I do apologize for the lateness. With the summer here I'll hopefully be able to upload more quickly and efficiently. Fingers Crossed!

Thank you all who have stuck with this story and who have reviewed! Your support has motivated me to continue instead of abandon so thank you!

So let's move on the second next generation character

Tsubasa Takaishi! The prankster son of Takeru.

* * *

><p><strong>Omake 2: Tsubasa Takaishi<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>The brain is a wonderful organ; it starts working the moment you get up in the morning, and does not stop until you get to school.<strong>  
><strong>- Steven Wright<strong>

**Everything is funny as long as it happens to someone else. ~ Will Rogers**

* * *

><p>1. He's the resident prankster of the group and has probably gotten more detentions and gotten grounded more times then Nanami can count and that is saying something.<p>

2. Tsubasa's birthday is on April 1st. The first reaction anyone gets when they hear this is "Of course"

3. There's a reason why he loves to make people laugh and smile. Dealing with digimon can be stressful and at times depressing. So he pranks people to make life easier and lighter. That's all he wants to do in life, make people happy.

4. Tsubasa's relationship with his partner Patomon maybe be simple in his head but definitely not in Patomon's head for while Tsubasa has a care-free attitude about everything Patomon can't help but feel neurotic about everything he does. But that's why they're partners...opposites attract.

5. When Tsubasa found out about the love triangle between his father, Chiaki's father and Yukito's mom Tsubasa can't help but be surprised. When he looks at Mr. Motomiya he sees that he has forgotten about it but when Tsubasa looks at his father he can see the wistful look he gets when he looks at Mrs. Gladstone. Tsubasa can't help but think that if things were different Yukito could have been his brother.

6. His favorite cousin will always be Kai because he knows one day the little hell-raiser will follow in his footsteps but his favorite target for his pranks will always be his cousin Kaoru. There is nothing more satisfying the seeing Kaoru flip out when she discovers that Tsubasa put super-glue in her lip-gloss.

7. To Tsubasa, shoes are just plain _awful_, and he would never wear them if he could get away with going everywhere barefoot. He hates how they mash his toes together, and that he can't feel the ground beneath his feet. He loves walking outside on the damp grass in the morning, and its taken _years_, but people have _finally_ stopped trying to force him into trainers…although Tsubasa doesn't really mind flip-flops.

8. Tsubasa has only been afraid once and only once. When scouting one of the areas in the digital world one of the trees fell on Miyuki and he couldn't get her out. He felt helpless seeing her cry and in pain, despite his jokes that did cheer her up (so she says) Tsubasa has vowed since that day to become stronger to protect his friends…

Even if there are some jokes on the way.

9. Tsubasa isn't all that picky an eater, and will pretty much devour whatever is put in front of him…well, except for Durian. He truly, honestly thought that Kaoru was playing some sort of cruel joke on him when she tried to get him to eat it and told him that it was "_delicious_."

10. It's a secret he will take with him to the grave but he has had a crush on Kotoha just as long as Chiaki has. His fierce loyalty to Chiaki will always keep him from trying to act upon his feelings, but that still doesn't stop Tsubasa from blushing every time Kotoha smiles at him…

...Although ever since Miyuki has started smiling at him and giggling at his pranks, Tsubasa hardly notices Kotoha's smile anymore. He only ever notices Miyuki nowadays.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed Tsubasa!<p>

Any thoughts? Also any suggestions for memories for legitimate chapters is always encouraged :)

As always

reviews = love = encouragement = motivation to continue (seriously!)

womynrule

signing out


End file.
